


I Need To Be Yours

by Smokengote



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collars, M/M, end of supernatural, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokengote/pseuds/Smokengote
Summary: One shot of what Jensen wants after Supernatural ends.Jensen is a traditional alpha. Jared is Jared and he's an omega.





	I Need To Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my head. I tossed it together. I had to write it. It's only a one shot. I'm still working on all my other fics. 
> 
> All the errors are my own. I wrote it quick so I hope it makes sense.

 

Jensen watched as Jared went around to each of the Supernatural crew talking, crying and hugging them their goodbyes.  He knew this day would come, and he knew that Jared would be very emotional.  He too was feeling a great sadness to say to goodbye to people who he considered family.  Jensen’s eyes followed Jared. He’s watched for years how Jared couldn’t stand still. He was always running to or from one thing or another. Jensen supported Jared as he fought his demons. Deep down Jensen’s alpha knew the answer to Jared’s problems, but he knew as long as the show was running Jared wouldn’t face the truth.

Jared found Jensen downing another scotch at the bar.

“This is so much harder than I thought,” Jared said breathlessly, as he walked up to Jensen.

Jensen reached out to pat Jared on the shoulder.

“I know.”

“So have you been hiding at the bar all night?” Jared asked.

“Yes and no.”

“Everyone like their gifts,” Jared said sniffling.

“Hey, hey c’mon, it’s ok.”

Jared nodded as he looked down.

“C’mon on how about we head back to my place for a nightcap.”

“We have our flight tomorrow.”

“I know.”

A red-eyed Jared looked at Jensen and nodded.

The studio had a car for Jared and Jensen to drive them home. Jared, who was normally talkative stayed unusually quiet. Jensen would sneak a glance at the omega to make sure he was ok.

Jensen opened the door to his apartment letting Jared walk in first. Jared took a look around at all the boxes littering the room and began to tear up again.

“My place looks the same.” Jared’s voice quivered.

“It’s weird,” Jensen commented.

Jensen went into the fridge, grabbing a couple of beers he popped the caps off and handed one to Jared.

“Jared we need to talk.”

Jared shyly looked at Jensen.  

“This is a conversation long overdo omega.”

Jared’s head snapped up at Jensen's reference to his designation.

“Don’t,” Jared stated.

Jensen’s hand snaked out, grabbing Jared's wrist, pulling Jared to him.

Jared began to struggle against Jensen. Jensen spun Jared around pushing him face first against the nearest wall.

“Settle omega.”

Jared inflamed again by Jensen pushed back hard against the alpha, throwing an elbow against Jensen’s ribs. Jensen almost lost his hold on Jared.

“Quit it.”

“What the fuck Jensen.” Jared hissed.

“I’ve watched you for years. The alcohol, the depression, the recklessness, and through it all I’ve kept my mouth shut. Not tonight. Tonight I’m gonna ask you a question, and your answer will change everything. It will change us… _forever_.”

Jensen still had Jared pressed against the wall.

“Fine, let me up.”

Jensen slowly released Jared.

“What’s your question?”

Jensen walked over to the counter picking up one of the beers and taking a long swig.

Jared’s eyes followed Jensen, watching as he drank his beer.

Jensen finally turned back to face Jared.

“The show’s over, I’m planning on settling down. I want you to be my omega.”

Jared went to speak, but Jensen stepped forward, putting his index finger to Jared’s lips to shush him.

“Jared, your unhappiness is due to denying who you are.”

“Seriously? The cause of all my problems is some omega bullshit? I’m unhappy because I’m not on my knees serving an alpha?”

“Exactly.”

“Jen you’re unbelievable,” Jared exclaimed.

Jensen invaded Jared’s space, crowding him against the wall again.

“I want you.”

“Why?” Jared whispered.

“You’re my omega.”

“I’m not anyone’s omega. You could have any omega or beta that you want.”

“I want you,” Jensen whispered in Jared’s ear.

“However, Jared, take heed, I want a traditional relationship. Like my parents.”

“So you’ll want on my knees wearing your collar.”

Jensen licked his lips and grinned at Jared.

“Absolutely.”

“My childbearing days are numbered.”

“If you say yes you’ll be pregnant after you’re next heat.”

“You’re drunk.”

“Stop avoiding the question and give me your answer.”

Jared couldn’t. He fought his whole life against what Jensen was asking.

“I…I.” Jared looked down.

Jensen leaned forward and kissed Jared. It was slow and chaste at first, then Jensen probe deeper.” Jared pushed Jensen away.

“Will we still be friends if I say no?”Jared breathly asked.

“Always.” Jensen sadly replied.

“I should go,”  

“Jared?”

“I can’t, but if I could, it would be with you,” Jared said pushing pass, Jensen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The alarm went off the next morning, waking Jensen up. He had hardly slept being so dismayed by Jared’s answer. Jensen laid in bed thinking about taking a commercial flight to Austin not wanting to face Jared. He didn’t relish the thought of sitting across from Jared while his inner alpha licked his wounds.

Jensen arrived at the airport with time to spare before his flight.  He made his way out to the airplane, where he was greeted by the flight crew.

“Did Jared arrive?”

“Yes.” The pilot responded.

Jensen fished around in his carry on bag for a book he brought with him before he secured the bag for the flight, he then sat down in his usual seat.  He opened the book to the earmarked page staring at the words but not reading anything. He sensed Jared presence before he sat down in the seat next to Jensen. Jensen froze. Jared always sat across from him not next to him.

“Hey, Jen,” Jared said.

“Hey,” Jensen responded without looking up at Jared.

The pilot started giving his usual spiel as the plane began to taxi to the runway.

“Are you mad at me?”

“No.”

“Please Jensen, don’t shut me out.” Jared pleaded.

Jensen didn’t want to look at the omega he didn’t want to feel the pain of rejection.

Jensen finally looked up from his book to Jared. His mouth dropped. He couldn’t stop staring at the omega.

“Jared?”

Jared was staring intently at Jensen.

“Where did you get that?”

“I remember when you had it made, you showed it to me. You went on and on about how you couldn’t wait to find the perfect omega to wear it. I was so jealous. Several months later the case was sitting out on the counter, and I stoled it, I planned to give it back and say it was a joke, but you never mentioned that you couldn’t find it.”

“I thought I brought it home to Austin,” Jensen said absently.

Jensen reached out to touch the soft black leather. It was made of the finest leather and cost Jensen a hefty sum, considering the gold and diamond studded ‘JA’ that was part of the collar, letting the world know who the omega belonged to.

“Does this mean…”

“Yes. You have to be patient with me Jen. I’m far from traditional, but I’m willing to try because I need to be yours.”

 

 


End file.
